Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160428161354/@comment-3284502-20160428170819
DUDE. That is FUCKED UP. 1. Out. Of. Three. Or. Four. That is a HUGE number of women, and it is dangerous as HELL to you. This is not an irrational, never happens type fear. You are also not constantly in a position to be in a car wreck - 9/10 times you're in a car, everyone's being relatively safe because other people ALSO have a vested interest in not dying. EXISTING as a lady is being in a constant position to be assaulted because it happens EVERYWHERE in a huge variety of circumstances - outside, at home, at other buildings, alone, with friends, knew the asshole, didn't know them, covered up, not covered up, drunk, not drunk, dark, light, etc. There is NO safe, catch all, one size fits defence for assault. Also, A) Bus stops usually have lights or light posts around them (at least here), B) Have other people around the area who will hear you if you scream the place down and C) Different people have different thresholds and experiences. Maybe she's one of the lucky girls who will never experience assault/harassment/rape. If so, thank FUCK for that and I hope she remains so lucky. You have been harassed and assaulted and you know the likelihood of it, so of course you're wary! Again, THAT IS NOT AN IRRATIONAL OR UNFOUNDED POSITION. Seriously, his sister is ballsier than he is just because she does that. I'm 20 and I wouldn't go near a bus stop at night without my boyfriend and another friend of ours who are both taller and strong looking boys. I don't think he understands just how nerve wracking that can be - check that, actually, I KNOW he doesn't get it, since he's using his sister's confidence as a weapon to browbeat his girlfriend who is telling him she does not feel safe. WOWWWWW WAY TO DISMISS YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH ASSAULT. What a good for nothing, misogynistic, chauvinistic motherfucker. Yeah, at that point, you have officially passed me in your tolerance for bullshit Dani. If it were me, he'd be SUPER dumped. Who the FUCK cares about it not being on the street? It still happened and it also happens - gasp - in the street. Hell, isn't the stereotypical view of rape 'strangers in a dark road/alley'? So why the fuck would he think the street is somehow safer than indoors? You've been assaulted, you know how it feels. He does not. Point blank. And street harassment takes place - shock fucking bloody horror - in the street most often. You have explained you have BEEN harassed in these streets, so YEAH, clearly it COULD happen on the way there since it already fucking HAS. And again, protecting yourself is not immoral or irrational. It is just straight up what you need to do to get any fucking sympathy. SERIOUSLY? Oh wow, dude, so you're expecting your experience with stopping an assault qualifies you to speak about it's likelihood and how it feels to BE assaulted and how assault victims feel and act? Ahaahahahaha, no. FUCK no. Especially since it's unlikely he saw the survivor again or helped her through her recovery and ESPECIALLY since he's talking over you, a survivor who has ACTUALLY BEEN ASSAULTED AND ARE TRYING TO TELL HIS UNEDUCATED STUPID ASS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE. Honestly, girl, I'm sorry if this is out of line, but I don't think he's worth the trouble anymore. He's cheated on you, been a transphobic dick, apologizes for DRUMPF of all people, and now he's pulling THIS bullshit? Plus you've been fighting a lot already. I'm not trying to make you do anything, but I do think it's time to consider if it's worth it. You haven't seemed happy lately with him and I want my khaleesi to be happy.